The Sky is the limit
by Okashi P
Summary: Serie de drabbles hechos como parte de una serie de retos para el foro Proyecto 1-8
1. Promesa

_¡Hola a todos! Luego de muuuucho tiempo sin actualizar, aquí aparezco yo como renacida de las cenizas luego de ya casi tres años sin actualizar~._

_La verdad es que había iniciado una nueva serie de proyectos de otros fics. Fics que no aparecen en esta página y de otro tipo de fandoms. Y la verdad es que había dejado muchos de los de acá bien olvidados, principalmente por problemas de tiempo, inspiración y porque ya no me sentía bien con muchos de los escritos que tengo acá._

_Pero en fin, encontré por acá, mientras leía fics muy buenos, un foro que me llamó la atención y decidí entrar a ver qué tal. Debo decir que el foro y las hisotrias que ahí encontré, me hicieron querer volver a Fanfiction ya acá estoy._

_Esto nuevo que publicaré, son una serie de drabbles que son parte de un reto del foro **Proyecto 1-8, **foro en el que personalmente me hace ilusión porque muchas de mis escritoras favoritas del fandom se encuentran._

_Bueno, ya dejando la parla, empezaremos con el primer drabble de todos. Espero que les guste. _

_Pero primero aclaro: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas<strong>

–"... Recordar que todos los mundos llegan a su fin y que una muerte noble es un tesoro que nadie es tan pobre que no pueda comprar." –Fueron sus palabras, cada una de ellas recitadas con total calma y una pausa entre ellas, con el tipo de entonación propia de quién está leyendo un libro. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa a las mismas a la par que arrugaba un poco el ceño, reflejando la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento por haber herido con ellas a la persona que pacientemente le escuchaba con una expresión neutral.

No sabía si la sola mención de esa palabra podría haber causado algún efecto negativo en esa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cobrizos que a pesar de que ahora no fuese posible apreciarlos, siempre habían sido realmente hermosos y expresivos. Tampoco sabía cómo continuar o qué decir.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? –Preguntó suavemente la joven estirando su mano hacia el libro que el joven sostenía y, pasados unos minutos, entendió el porqué del silencio del joven; por ello, esbozó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica mientras su mano recorría un camino invisible desde aquel objeto hasta el brazo de él–. Takeru, no debes sentirte mal si dices esa palabra o cualquier cosa que me recuerde mi situación. Tal vez parezca que soy débil y que esta nueva opción de vida es más grande que yo pero no es así.

–Sé que es así pero... –Comenzó un tanto nervioso por sus próximas palabras, tragando saliva y bajando un poco el rostro se armó de valor para decirlas–. Hikari, eras una gran fotógrafa. Con tus ojos, sabías captar el alma de las cosas. Todas tu fotografías venían cargadas de tantas cosas y ahora... Ahora no vas a ser capaz de poder volver a captar todo eso. Tus ojos ya no son capaces de mostrarte todos los hermosos colores y formas que exhibe el mundo.

Y una vez más, guardó silencio. Internamente se insultaba así mismo por pensar en el daño que causarían sus palabras. Aguardaba que la joven frente a él comenzara a llorar amargamente y a lamentarse por la pérdida de sus seres queridos y de su propia vida a como había sido antes, tal y como pasaba desde el día en que despertó luego de aquel fatídico accidente.

Pero para su sorpresa, la joven sólo estuvo en silencio un rato y luego le dedicó una sonrisa. Pero aquella no era esa sonrisa melancólica y llena de dolor o una fingida, sonrisas a las que ya se había acostumbrado luego de tanto tiempo. Esa nueva sonrisa en su rostro era el tipo de expresión que siempre adornaba su rostro mucho antes de todo, cuando era una chica normal con muchos sueños e ilusiones. La chica de la cual se enamoró hace ya muchos años.

–No tienes que sentir esa lástima. Aunque no lo creas he ido aceptando toda esta situación –Respondió con total calma y confianza mientras buscaba a tientas su mano–. Porque antes sólo estuve encerrada en mí misma y en mi dolor. Pero gracias a ti y a todos los demás, he recuperado nuevamente la esperanza de vivir. Y si bien es cierto que ahora no podré ver los colores y formas que ofrece el mundo, siempre te tendré a ti para que con tus historias seas capaz de explicármelos.

Esas palabras hicieron sonreír al joven, quien miró la mano de la castaña mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Aquella había sido una promesa que le había hecho cuando se hallaba sumida en la tristeza: Todos sus escritos se los dedicaría a ella, le mostraría el mundo que sus ojos le habían negado a mostrarle.

Porque ella era su musa, ella y su existencia le brindaba esa luz que necesitaba para encontrar la inspiración y las ganas de escribir.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal les pareció? Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Perdonen las faltas tanto de redacción como gramaticales. Me emocioné tanto que decidí subirlo sin betearlo antes. El fragmento que aparece citado pertenece a las Crónicas de Narnia.<em>

_Saludos a todos~_

**Okashi P.**


	2. Your Song

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Nuevamente vengo con una pequeña viñeta que salió de una imagen puesta en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Esta vez, la imagen es esta: .tv/fotos/2012/unp/DSC_ _

_La verdad es que vi esa imagen y no pude pensar en nadie más que en Yamato por lo que decidí hacerlo sobre él y también se me cruzó por la mente algo basado en un comentario a la viñeta anterior._

_Sin mas, aquí esta pero antes debo aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece. Yo sólo uso sus personas para fines de diversión._

* * *

><p>Miró el calendario que se encontraba pegado en la pared. En él se veían demarcadas muchas fechas que indicaban eventos importantes: Conciertos, citas con personas importantes, cumpleaños... Y una fecha particularmente dolorosa para él. Fecha que cada vez estaba más cerca.<p>

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que fue a visitarle? ¿Qué fue lo último en decirle antes de todo ese desastre? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser él?

No quiso responderse así mismo. Se había prohibido así mismo en pesar en ese día pero por más que lo intentase, no podía evitar rememorarlo: El mensaje de texto horas antes hablando de citarse para un asunto importante, luego uno excusándose porque no podía, una discusión por teléfono y finalmente una llamada en la madrugada que cambió su vida.

Y nuevamente estaban esas horribles imágenes en su mente.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Deberé irte a visitar ese día? ¿Será que debería preparar algo especial? —Le preguntó a aquel cartel como si fuese aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos. En su voz se notaba una ligera exasperación pero a la vez una amargura infinita—. No entiendo cómo es que siempre me pones en situaciones complicadas, tanto directa como indirectamente. Realmente eres un fastidio en mi vida.

Recordó entonces las incontables veces en que juntos formaban un dúo invencible. En aquel entonces se creían invencibles, capaces de comerse el mundo y lograr cosas excepcionales.

"Supongo que esto es un castigo por creernos así" pensó sonriendo con amargura mientras tomaba su cuaderno especial y comenzaba a leerlo: En este habían letras de muchas de las canciones que había ideado a lo largo de los años. Algunas sobre el amor, otras sobre amistad, unas cuantas acerca de vivir el momento y unas pocas sobre el desamor. Todas esas canciones habían surgido producto de las experiencias que había vivido en cada momento y en muchas de ellas ese despreciable ser había sido partícipe o le había acompañado.

Finalmente, encontró una letra que no recordaba haber escrito. Revisó la fecha y fue en ese momento en que recordó que la había escrito unos días después de esa fatídica noticia estando completamente borracho. Tal vez por eso era que no recordaba haberla escrito.

Mientras la leía, se le ocurrió una melodía que tal vez pudiese ir acorde a la letra y sus sentimientos por lo que colocó el cuaderno sobre el atril, justo al lado de donde descasaban unas partituras; luego tomó su guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes que venían a su mente.

—Debes ser bien afortunado tonto como para que te escriba una canción sólo a ti. Maldito Taichi.

Esas fueron las palabras que Yamato se dijo así mismo nuevamente mientras miraba lo que había avanzado en la canción con la misma sonrisa amarga que se formaba en su rostro siempre que recordaba a su compañero de parrandas, su mano derecha y mejor amigo pero a la vez rival, quien había decidido partir antes que él de este mundo de forma abrupta pero dejando un gran recuerdo y vacío en su corazón.

Y es que no todos los días tu mejor amigo de toda la vida moría en un accidente, dejando a su paso un gran dolor interno que sólo puede llegar a ser expresado mediante algo tan puro y sincero como la letra de una canción que viene del corazón.

* * *

><p><em>No sé si alguien lo habrá notado pero esta viñeta es indirectamente una continuación de la anterior, o por lo menos sigue la misma línea. Mi idea surgió por el comentario de <strong>jacque-kari <strong>que me hizo pensar en las otras personas implicadas en toda esa tragedia, es decir, en Taichi y las personas que le quería por lo que inevitablemente pensé en nuestro querido Yamato y sobre qué podría sentir al ver que su mejor amigo se había muerto._

_La verdad es que tampoco es que me haya gustado mucho eso de haber matado a un personaje que quiero mucho pero ya que._

_Dudas, comentarios y críticas son ampliamente aceptados por lo que les espero._

_Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
